Cake and Sciences EN
by Ysiria
Summary: AU. Some studying, one Alfred who doesn't understand anything, two slice of cake and one Matthew who's losing his cool...


(Version Française disponible sur mon profil :) )

Hello~ I translated this fic a while ago, but didn't publish it because I wanted it to be "beta-readed", because some descriptions were hard to translate... But, since I'm not patient, I'll publish it now and edit it later UwU" So, yeah, describing pastry isn't my best point, even in French it was strange... There will be an author note at the end, to explain how I came up with that idea .w.

_Warning_ : Slight BL, incest between cousins (that's my AU, I do what I want *runaway*), English mistakes because I'm French.

_Disclaimer_ : If Hetalia was mine, Canada would appear in every chapter/episode.

* * *

It was a week-end like any other apart from the fact that they had a science test on Monday, very important if they wanted to have a passing mark on the subject. And Alfred F. Jones was far from ready for it, not really listening attentively during classes. Fortunately, a well-meaning soul accepted to help him. This well-meaning soul was Matthew Williams, his cousin only a few days older, and by far more serious than him.

Alfred got his eyes off his exercise, which he couldn't do, to look at his cousin, who was reading a book while waiting for him to finish. A lot of people said they really looked alike, but he did not think so. Of course, there were some similarities in particular their eyes, their noses, and their face shape. Because of that, a lot of people thought they were twins, while they are not: their mothers are. They have one more thing in common, their glasses, nearly identical (though slightly more oval for Matthew) and hiding eyes that, if you look closely, are a bit different. While Alfred's are a bright blue, like the sky during a summer day, glimmering with energy, sometimes mischief, and as expressive as the teen, Matthew's have a tint of purple in them, their color somewhere between lavender and indigo. They also are more reserved, more shy, softer too, and this feel is strengthened by his eyelashes, longer and thicker than his cousin's. Their lips are different too; Matthew's being a bright pink. And most of all, their hair are nothing alike; Alfred's being a darker blond, shorter, and not slightly waved like Matthew's. Alfred is sure about it, they are different.

"You don't look like you're working on your chemistry right now… Looking at me won't give you the answers…" Said Matthew; glancing quickly at his cousin.

"But!" Alfred pouted, talking like a child. "It's too difficult, I can't do it…"

His cousin put his book down, sighing, and then got up. Slightly alarmed, Alfred asked where he was going. If he left him alone, he wouldn't be able to have a passing mark. Matthew's reaction surprised him a bit, since he turned toward him, smiling.

"I'm going to get the cakes I bought, answer some questions and we'll take a break."

Alfred's eyes started to shine, and started to work on his exercises immediately, wanting his break as soon as possible. He also wanted to see what his cousin brought. Matthew has always had a good taste concerning sweets, and had some kind of gift for finding delicious cakes… Not long after, the latter came back in the living-room, where they were working, with two plates. Alfred took a quick glance toward the cakes Matthew was holding, some kind of strawberry cake; with two thin chocolate disks; between them two sponge-cake and a mixing of cream and strawberries. On top of it, some whipped cream, some strawberries, but most of all, a chocolate coulis. It looked so tasty, without even realizing what he was doing, he held out his hand toward a plate to take it. But Matthew wouldn't let him, he smacked his hand away.

"Not now Alfred, you still have two questions to answer…"

The latter puffed his cheeks, but did it nonetheless, trying his best to concentrate. He managed to answer the first one, even though his answer was wrong in his opinion, but his mind went blank when he read the second one. He was asked which molecule had been adsorbed by the skin, and which molecule had been absorbed. He raised his eyebrow, maybe there was a mistake in the question? So he asked Matthew, but he answered there was none. He stayed silent a bit, before tilting his head to the right.

"Matthew… What's the difference between 'adsorb' and 'absorb'?"

The teen frowned, one eyebrow slightly raised, and looked at him incredulously.

"You're telling me, you don't know what those words mean?"

"I wouldn't ask if I did… And you're here to help me! So, what do they mean?" he answered.

Once again, Matthew sighed and brought his right hand to his face to massage his temple. It was a bad idea to help his cousin; he was wasting his precious week-end. He did know his cousin had a lot to catch up, but he did not think he had that much. He had a vocabulary problem, it was just too much! He could feel the start of a headache, and the fact Alfred couldn't keep silent didn't help. He could not stand it anymore. People thoughtk he was calm, serious and well-behaved, and because of that, he was usually overlooked. Especially when he was with Alfred, his cousin tended to attract attention. But what most people didn't know is that inside Matthew, there is some kind of unsuspected passion, a strong competitive spirit, a will not to be tossed around. He has some kind of aggressiveness he usually only show during sport events, especially when he is playing Hockey. But sometimes, Alfred manages to break his limits, forcing Matthew to show this "fervor", to show his aggressive side. And it was one of those moments.

Quickly, he took one of the plate, and without a word showed it into his cousin's face, who finally stopped to whine. His face was covered with cream and cake, he looked toward Matthew with big eyes, and the latter just pointed his finger at his face.

"The cake is adsorbed by your skin, it sticks to it. And this…"

Matthew got up and bent over the table, putting his head near Alfred's. And without a word, like before, he opened his mouth and took a bit of cake on his tongue, directly from his cousin's cheek, and swallowed.

"This is absorbance. I absorbed the cake, it went inside my mouth, then was released inside my body."

During this display, Alfred's face became red, but Matthew didn't really notice and took a napkin, and hold it out for him.

"If you understood clean your face and finish your exercise, we'll share the remaining cake when you're done."

Alfred was quiet, looking between the napkin and his cousin, and then he grinned. One of those grins that was far from reassuring for the older. It was the first time he saw Matthew act like that and he had to admit, he liked it. He had always liked his cousin's personality of course. He had seen him passionate, angry, and he found his cute side so loving. But this new aspect of his personality woke something in him, something he thought he had buried since a long time: his feelings for Matthew. Feelings he had tried to get rid of, because society would not approve, but he had to admit he didn't success. With his usual spontaneity and a lopsided smile he bent toward his cousin, putting his chin on his hand, and his elbow on the table. He then said, half serious.

"I'd rather have you absorb what's left on my face…"

Matthew chocked, surprised by this strange proposition. His eyes wide, he looked up to his cousin, searching for this glint in his eyes that said "got ya" but the only thing he found was honesty, he wasn't joking. He really wanted him to lick his face? Alfred was insane; there was no other explication… Matthew shook his head while sighing.

"Stop saying nonsense and hurry up"

Hearing that, Alfred pouted but did what he was asked to nonetheless, cleaning his face unwillingly. He cousin kept an eye on him, and examined his answer when he was finished. He was glad to see half of his answers were right; he wasn't doing this all for nothing. He smiled, putting the sheets aside.

"Not that bad, for someone who didn't know anything… Now, we share the cake?"

Soon after, they had their slice of cake, eating quietly, enjoying the soft and creamy sweet. Matthew now regretted to have wasted the other cake just because he was angry. But he would buy some more again one day, it was just too good. While he tried to get the remaining cake on the plate, he didn't see his cousin getting up, to come beside him. He bent slowly and put his lips on Matthew's sweet ones, who opened his eyes wide. He didn't understand why, but this kiss made his heart beat faster so he got up quickly, interrupting the kiss.

"Alfred! Wh..What are you doing?"

The latter blinked.

"Well, I wanted to put the lesson into practice; I wanted to see if your lips had adsorbed the cake… And since they are so sweet, I'll say they did~"

Matthew couldn't find an answer, opening and closing his mouth without making a sound. He couldn't think straight. He didn't understand what his cousin was trying to do, or his own reaction either. Why was his heart beating so fast?

"And now, I want to know if your tongue adsorbed too…"

"What? Alfr-"

He didn't have time to protest, his cousin's lips were once again on his, his tongue invading his mouth to taste it. Matthew didn't know how to stop his cousin or why he was ding that but in the end, he told himself; with Alfred you just can't try to understand…

* * *

Fin~ Well, this idea came to my mind during classes (I'm a chemistry student) when I read "adsorb" on a sheet we were given in class. Because, when I was in first year, my biology teacher showed us a picture to illustrate the difference between adsorb and absorb, with a man eating a cake on one hand, having it on his face on the other hand. And just like that, the picture of Matthew and Alfred popped in my mind~ Hope you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a review .w. And sorry for my grammar mistakes and such...


End file.
